


Eu, você, o mar e ela

by Lexyee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Song: eu você o mar e ela (Luan Santana), Songfic, comedia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexyee/pseuds/Lexyee
Summary: Kageyama as vezes se surpreende com Hinata, mas é apenas mais uma manhã na vida dos dois.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 3





	Eu, você, o mar e ela

**Author's Note:**

> Eu fiz essa fic no inicio de 2019 e levando em conta os acontecimentos do mangá, ela super se encaixa com o futuro do final HAUAHUAH  
> Also, Hinata fã de sertanejo (especificamente de Luan Santana) é meu headcanon por algum motivo?? HUDAHUSDIUA  
> Essa fic foi para o ShippWeek do Otaku Squad láa do Spirit e o prompt escolhido foi "mar"  
> E é uma comédia bem tosca, peço desculpas já  
> Boa leitura!

Kageyama estava quase despertando. Seu estado semiconsciente não permitia que ele diferenciasse o que era realidade ou apenas um sonho. Ouvindo alguns barulhos e vozes, entrou num estado de urgência, instintivamente levando a mão ao outro lado da grande cama de casal. Vazia. Finalmente despertou, um pouco assustado, processando um tanto quanto lento o seu redor. Os ruídos e a voz ainda eram audíveis, o deixando curioso. Hinata estava aprontando algo, o que não era nenhuma novidade, mas não deixou de ir verificar. Caminhou lentamente pelo pequeno corredor que levava a sala, já sendo possível ver o ruivo na porta de vidro, que dava acesso a varanda.

Hinata estava usando seus fones de ouvido, plugados no seu celular, enquanto animadamente limpava o vidro, dançando e cantando. Distraído, nem percebeu que era observado pelo amado.

— A sua boca vale o preço pra perder o sossego — cantava — a lua até beijou o maaar, pra não ficar de velaaaa..

O risinho seria ouvido por ele, se a música não estivesse alta. Kageyama apreciava o momento feliz do outro, num misto de fofo e engraçado, mesmo que estivesse fazendo algo chato como limpar aquele grande pedaço de vidro.

— Os quatro perdidos de amoooor — continuou cantando, enquanto passava o pano — eu, você e Marielaaaaa… eu, vocêêê e Marieeelaa.

Dessa vez foi demais, a risada de Kageyama agora provavelmente era ouvida até pelos vizinhos. O riso alto assustou Hinata, que deu um grito, se virando rapidamente, derrubando os produtos de limpeza no chão e por pouco o balde, que foi salvo num ato reflexo.

— Bakageyama! Quase morri do coração. O que a bela adormecida ai tá rindo tanto?

Pequenas lágrimas poderiam ser vistas, enquanto o moreno tentava respirar. Encarou o ruivo com um rosto divertido.

— O que você tá cantando ai? E é final de semana, posso me dar o luxo de dormir um pouco mais. — levou sua mão para fazer um carinho nos cabelos ruivos.

— É Luan Santana, estava na playlist de “dia de faxina” que achei. — seu rosto parecia zangado, mas logo foi substituído por um sorriso. — Pois saiba que eu acordei cedo e cheio de energia!

— Você sempre é cheio de energia. Hinata boke, você não percebeu nada de errado na música? — recebeu uma cara de “não sei do que você está falando” em troca — Da onde você tirou Mariela? É eu, você, O MAR E ELA! — voltou a gargalhar

— O queee? — corou pelo mico — EU PODIA JURAR QUE ELE FALA MARIELA! — gritou e inflou as bochechas, inconformado.

Então ele estava rindo era da cara dele! Como se nunca tivesse cantado algo errado antes. Não sabia se ficava irritado ou envergonhado. Virou de costas, pegando pano novamente para terminar o que estava fazendo, e de quebra ignorando o marido. Sentiu os braços envolverem sua cintura, enquanto Kageyama depositava um beijo no topo da sua cabeça.

— Vou fazer um café da manhã gostoso pra nós enquanto você termina ai, tudo bem? — recebeu apenas um confirmar com a cabeça — Minha Mariela esforçada merece.

Ao terminar a frase, saiu correndo para a cozinha, com um pano voando logo atrás de si. Hinata ouvia as risadas e acabou por rir junto. Resgatou o pano e voltou a tarefa.

— Besta. — murmurou sorrindo.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry?? DHUASHUID  
> Mas quem nunca cantou errado algo na vida, né?  
> Espero que tenham gostado  
> Nos vemos por aí~


End file.
